Forever Hidden In My Heart
by Orihimeinoueizumi
Summary: Ichigo has finally brought back Orihime from Hueco Mundo and starts falling in love with her but theres a bit of a gap..theres another intrested in Inoue as well..who could this mystery man be? will ichigo keep his true love?
1. The Night Of The Big Moon Ch 1

(**someones P.O.V)**

After finishing the battle with Aizen Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, Chad and the other reapers walk to the main portal to The Soul Society where Captain Commander Yamamoto waits for the arrival of them. They see the portal open to reveal a orange haired girl and boy with the Captains.

Ichigo: mumbles "oh great here we go were gonna get yelled at for doing something good.."

Yamamoto:" Explain yourselves all of u! why did u go against my orders by bringing back the traitor!!"

Orihime: "Captain Yamamoto I " --but was cut off by him

Yamamoto: "SILENCE TRAITOR!! "

Ichigo:" HEY YOU CANT TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!! " suddenly feels a hand on my shoulder

Byakuya: looks at ichigo in a clam but stern voice "Ichigo he is the Captain he can talk to her like that..but.." turns and look at Yamamoto "Captain Comandor Yamamoto we have went to Hueco Mundo for bring back Orihime because she did not go on her free will..we found out that Ulquiorra threaten Orihime if she didn't go to Hueco Mundo that her friends will be killed Ulquiorra and Aizen told us himself "

Yamamoto: :"Hm..alright then i believe you Captain Byakuya but if you and the other Captains go against my order once more..u will be dealt with.."

Captains: Nods and bows "Understand.."

Yamamoto: "Now..as for the rest of you, You may leave to the world of the living you have no reason to be here..now go.." walks away along with the other captains.

Ichigo: "Wow..that was fast I never thought we could get away with it like that but..oh well ready to go home Inoue??"

Orihime: smiles and nods

they all walk through another portal and land in there town

Orihime: "ahhh..the breeze feels so wonderful I almost forgot how it felt " closes my eyes as my hair flows back with the wind lifting my hands to my hair.

**(Ichigos P.O.V)**

looking ahead I turn my back to Inoue and couldnt help but just smile she looked so beautiful I never seen her as the way she looked tonight..I guess maybe since I haven't seen her for awhile..its just feels diffrent.I wonder what I should do to make her feel welcome again I mean she looks happy but I think there's still a bit of awkwardness inside..maybe I should do something for her..but what?

"Hey, Inoue is it alright if I walk you home?? I uh mean you never know when a Hollow could just pop up " scratches my head and looks at u nervously and thinks _"__why on earth am I acting like thi__s?"_

Orihime: blushes and smiles then plays with my fingers looking down on the ground " Um..I guess you can I mean I dont want you to go through trouble cause of me " looks back up to u and smiles

"No its ok I can walk you really there's no trouble at all I just want to make sure your ok you know..I dont want anymore weirdos kidnapping you so..yea " laughs and walks ahead of u.

Orihime: looks at you and laughs then starts walking from behind " You know..i almost forgot how the moon looked like..where I was in Hueco Mundo you can never see anything I mean there was a moon back in Hueco Mundo but..this one looks more..big " stares at the moon and keeps walking.

"more big??? hmm I guess you can say that, you know I thought you were gonna go crazy in there I mean they kept you in a white ugly room with only a couch and one window I bet you must have felt dizzy or something."

Orihime: "well yea a bit dizzy but it can never break my happy spirt but you know..it was pretty lonesome in there everyone was mean and cold hearted to me..they even beated me up an--" but gets cut off by ichigo.

runs back to you and grabs you by the shoulders "THEY WHAT?!!!!! WHO HURTED YOU!!!?? " who?! Inoue?! who hurted you?! "

Orihime:" uh uh uh! Kurosaki kun are you okay? you look mad did I say something to make u mad at me?? " looks up to u givein u a concerned facial expression.

"n- no it wasnt u I just want to know who hurted u thats all " realizes that im holding you close to me and blushes looking into your eyes then suddenly pulls away gasping. "Oh man im sorry! i didn't mean to make u feel uncomfortable! "

Orihime: waves my hand in front of my face nervously " no no its ok u were just concerned! lets just keep on walking ok? "

Five minutes pass by as we get to Inoues apartment, its been awhile since I was here, the last time that I was here was when I found out the Inoue was kidnapped, I remember it like if it was yesterday..I could remember the anger I felt not having her there with me, it felt like it was my fault for not being there when she was kidnapped..sometimes I wish i can turn back time and escorted her trough the portal..but either ways..I would have failed to do so

Orihime: "Where here!" reaches for the keys in my pocket then is about to place then in the knob but accidentally drops them. "oops!"

"Here let me get it! " reaches down on the floor about the grab the keys then suddenly feels soft warm skin on my hand then slowly looks up to the face of the gray eyed red headed goddess and onlys a few inches away from her face. "Orihime "..

Orihime: looks down and your hand and slowly looks up and straight into the brown eyed boy and blushes "Ichigo.."

MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFF HANGER BUT NO WORRIES I'LL WILL BE BACK SOON WITH THE REST UNTIL THEN SEE YA!


	2. Surprise! Ch 2

Orhime starts to feel her heart pownding uncontrolably as she looks into the eyes of Kurosaki Ichigo only inches away from his lips. She softly tightens her hand on his as he does the same, Ichigo lightly places his hand on her cheek and trails down to her chin making her close her eyes and whisper his name. He gently brushes her hair away from her face to see her big sugary grey eyes..oh how he longed for those eyes to be only his and her lips knowing it would be a perfect time to tell her how he truely feels about her and finally, there lips touched..the taste of sweet strawberry lips gloss brushed agaisnt his lips feeling a tingeling sensation in his heart, the kissed turned from stiff to passion tasting every bit of her licking off every sticky sweetness he can steal.

Ichigo: pulls away to gasp for air. " Inoue..I..I think im..falling in love with you.."

Orihime: looks at him in a shocked trance but smiles a bit," do you..really mean that Kurosaki kun??

Ichigo: looks at her seriously and grabs a hold of both of her hands and nods. : yea..I really do..though it took me a long time to notice and realize it..but time im sure of it.."

Orihime: Oh Kurosaki kun..I feel the exact same about you too! " giggles and hugs u and falls on the ground with you and laughs. " im! im sorry kurosaki kun I didnt mean to drop u!

Ichigo: laughs and smiles looking up at u then wraps my arms around your waist." hey its alright its alright your just as happy as I am thats all..and by the way.." stands up and lifts you up from the ground holding you up high. " Call me Ichigo now ok? "

Orihime: nods and smiles." alright Kurosa-- I mean! Ichigo.."

Ichigo:" wow.." slowly brings you down from above me while mumbling something softly.

Orihime: "huh?? what was that ichigo??"

Ichigo:" I said..wow..it sound more better when its coming from your lips Orihime.."

Orihime: blushes and smiles then kisses hims again.

Ichigo: kisses back then slowly pulls away. "so..i guess i'll see you tomorrow at school then?

Orihime: nods " yea i'll be there but..so many people are going to ask us why we were gone for so long..I wouldnt know what to say.."

Ichigo: "hmm..well you can say you left to go see a great dying grandfather you never met" laughs.

Orihime: laughs " I dont think they would belive that since they all know I dont have any family members.."

Ichigo: "oh yea..hmm.."

Orihime: "dont worry about me i'll think of something smart..but you should go now im sure your family would love to see you after how long you were gone.."

Ichigo: "alright then well i guess i'll see you tomorrow then k?

Orihime: alright see u then!

Ichigo gives her another kiss on the lips then runs off while waving, Orihime walks in the house and looks around feeling like it was a brand new home, after all she was gone for awhile..walking into the kitchen she prepares her favorite bean pasta with some other strange foods and finishes eating. then takes a shower and dresses into her pjs and lays on her bed smiling and gigglling tossing and turning saying ichigos her boyfriend and how happy she is, then falls fast asleep.

**( the next day)**

Ichigo woke up from the annoying alarm clock his dad bought for him for his birthday, tired and hungry he went to go shower and dress then recives a unwelcome invite from his dad.

Isshin:" ICHIGOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! " tries to kick ichigo but ichigo dodges the attack. "WOW MY SON YOUR GETTING MORE AWEAR EVERYDAY!! "

Ichigo: growls and tries to punch isshin. " what do you want old man!! this is getting pretty old!! "

Isshin:" oh! come on son have a little faith in your dad im just trying to man you up! you know how you always getting into those hollow fights im just preparing you! "

Ichigo:" grr!! I train more often then you think dad I dont need any help from you now go away i have to get to school!"

"

Isshin: "oh son you look tired maybe u should say home and rest so I can later kick your a-- i mean! uh! care for you!"

Ichigo:" WHAT?!! and trust you??!! hell no! im not stupid you will just make me worse!! besides!." looks down and hides a small blush* school is inportant I need my grades up I cant miss anything for dumb reason!

Isshin: "ohhhhh " gives ichigo a sly smile. " I get it...U FOUND A GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!! OH MY SON HAS FINALLY BECOME A MAN!!! " he begins to run downstairs screaming around the house ichigo has a girlfriend and all kinds of stupid things

Yuzu: "what?? Ichi-nii has a girlfriend??? how sweet!! oh I hope we can meet her soon!"

Karin: "well its about time..I was starrting to think that he was gay.."

Ichigo: "what??!!!!!!!!! U THOUGHT I WAS GAY???!!

Isshin: "well dont worry son! you have finally proved us wrong now that we know you have a girlfriend were are very relived!!"

Ichigo: :"SHUT UP!!!! im going to school!!!" slams the door and walks to the entrance and meets up with chad, Uryu (idk if I spelled his name right)

and Renji and Rukia.

Renji: "well looks like someone woke up as red as a tomato or as red as my hair! "

Ichigo: shut up renji!! the only thing that is red here its your poorly dyed ugly hair!!!"

Renji: oh yea!! well at least my hair wasnt born ORANGE and my head doesnt look like a giant Fruit!!!!"

Ichigo: "YOUR HEAD IS A SHAPE OF A PINEAPPLE AND EVERYONE KNOWS IT!!"

Rukia: "WILL U BOTH SHUT UP!!! OR ELSE BOTH OF YOUR HEADS WILL BE BASHED WITH A WATERMELON!!"

..sielance..

Rukia: "ahh music to my ears.."

Orihime: walks down the street and into the gates of school and sees ichigo with the others. " oh theres ichigo and the others!" runs up to them and smiles to see a smiling ichigo facing her * hi everyone! and um..ichigo!

Rukia: "hey Orihime u feeling better??"

Orihime: "yea im fine really more happy now" looks at ichigo and blushes asking him for some help to tell them the news.

Ichigo: "oh um..guys theres something me and orihime need to tell you."

Renji: folds arms and sarcasticly says. " what? are u guys going out??" laughs.

Orihime & Ichigo: stay sighlent and blush ad they both look on the ground.

Renji: ".....you guys??..why are you both quiet??"

Orihime: "well its...about what u said "

Renji: "what I said??"

Ichigo: um..yea..u know..about going out.." blushes and gently takes orihime hand and sqweezes it. " guys..me and Orihime are a couple now.."

Renji: "O_O really??? "

Rukia: "you mean together together??? like in boyfriend and girlfriend!?"

Ichigo: nods and smiles the pulls orihime close. " yup..shes my girlfriend.."

Chad:" mm..thats great im glad for u both.."(ok to me its hard doing chads personality he doesnt talk much so yea i'll try my best)

Uryu: "my my..whoever thought Ichigo himself would confess his feelings hes as hard as a rock to admit anything.." pushes his glasses in his face.

Ichigo: "whatever im gonna pretend I didnt hear that stupid comment from your stupid mouth.."

Rukia: "so you guys hooked up last night??"

Orihime: "yea it was such a sweet moment in my life.."

The bell rings and everyone walks into the classroom, Ichigo gives orihime a quick peck on the lips before sitting on his seat two seats in front of her. Everyone notices and gives both of them a look of suprise a gossiping about them saying " is she really going out with him? since when did they get together? and many other stupid comments. Then hours later the bell rings for lunch and everyone walks outside to the main tree where they all hangout.

Taisuki: "So Orihime? what did your bring for lunch today??"

Orihime: :well I brought some left over fishloaf some pizza salad and some tomato juice you want some?"

Taisuki: "um no thanks i brought a sandwich and apple juice..so" looks at orihime with a huge grin on her face. " I heard u and ichigo are a couple now..explain how it happend girl u dont keep secrets from me.."

Orihime: blushes and takes a big bite of the food and drink the tomato juice the mubles while eating. " mmmm mmmmm mammmmaemmmam"

Tatsuki: orihime!! spill i want to hear!! how did u both end up together?!!

Orihime:"well I --" suddenly feels two hands wraped around her waist then looks up and sees a pair of brown eyes starring down at her. " oh ichigo" laughs as he picks her up and gives her a sweet kiss.

Ichigo: pulls away and looks at tatsuki." so you wanna know how we got together huh?"

Tatsuki: well yea I gotta know she is my best friend." takes a bite of the sandwich.

Ichigo: "welll..first I took her home then the key fell the we held hands and then kissed..there happy?"

Tatsuki: "what?? thats all?? no dates or nothing at all??"

Ichigo: well really we were kind of on a date..a 24 hour date (back in Hueco Mundo lol)

Tatsuki: huh?? O_o..well uh..nevermind just as long as shes happy.."

after the bell rings thee go back inside for another 3 hours just boring themselves with work and makup work orihime kept on glancing at ichigo who snuck glances back at her smiling at eachother and blowing secret kisses when no one was looking ( know so ooc of them but I thought it was cute) then the bell rings for everyone to go home. As Orihime packs her books she drops one and as shes about to grab it a hand replaces on hers. She then looks aobve her only finding a pair of brown eyes looking at her and smiles.

Ichigo: smile and laughs. " doesnt this remind you of something?

Orihime: giggles and raises an eyebrow. "hmmm..I dont know..you might have to refresh my memory"

Ichigo: smirks and holds my chin and thinks. " hmmm..now how will I do that??..oh..i know " leans in and kisses your lips.

Orihime: kisses back and giggles then wraps my arms around your neck.

Renji: ahem! you guys notice that your making out on the classroom floor right??

Ichigo: growls and quick stands glaring at Renji. "DAMIT RENJI WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO KILL THE MOMENT!!"

Renji: "oh well EXCUUUSE ME! FOR TRYING TO PERVENT YA BOTH FROM GETTING IN TROUBLE!!"

Ichigo: WELL YOU-- " but is interupted by Orihime.

Orihime: Ichigo its a good thing that Renji san told us or we would have gotten into big trouble..

Ichigo: looks at orihime suprise but then sighs."alright then..

Ichigo ,Orihime and Renji begin to walk out of the classroom to go to the front gates to meet the others for a training session with Urahara and Yourichi, as they walk through the gates they see a red car aproching them slowly from behind, they all turn there heads and give it a closer look to see who was in the car. The car stoped and stood in front of them with no action..until the window slowly pulled down to see a firmilar face from two days ago..Orihimes eyes widen to see a pair of blue eyes and hair starring right at her..

Orihime: Grimm..Grimmjow??

(Uh Ohhhh why do u think hes there?? what reason can he have to be in the human world?? well stay tuned for more!!)


	3. The Old Winehouse CH 3

( Hey everyone im back sorry it took so long for me to upload the chapter but its hard to do this one especaily sinces its a bit mature so yea anyways its a little lemon but not really more like a rape scene a bit but nothing detailedreally so warning may have sexual contact a bit)

Grimmjow gives Orihime a long look of a emotionless face then it turns into a huge grin and starts laughing then steps out of the car. Ichigo and the others look at Grimmjow with a confused facial expression with a hint of caution then look at orihime and back to grimmjow who walks up to orihime.

Grimmjow: "Wow..didn't think id find u so fast women..now..come with me." He raises a hand to her arm but then gets slapped off by Ichigo.

Ichigo: If you lay one hand on her I'll kick your ass!!

Grimmjow: looks at ichigo surprised but smirks and punches ichigo in the stomach. " you really need to shut up kid your getting on my nerves u might have had beat me once but i guarantee you i will kill u next time we have a fight." Before anyone can do anything he grabs Orihimes arm and disappears with her along with the car.

Rukia: ichigo! are you ok?

Ichigo was on the floor kneeling down holding his stomach but slowly stands up and growls. "Grimmjow..Grimmjows gotten more powerful then last time..but forget that we have to find out where he took Orihime at, heaven knows what hes gonna do to her we better get to Uraharas shop he might know where she can be at."

Everyone: Nods there heads. "Right" Then they all run to Uraharas shop.

(ORIHIMES .P.O.V)

I found myself in a old factory uncounses on a bed, I guess grimmjow hit me on the head so i could stop struggling, man it hurt like hell I think he hitted me too hard. I looked aroun the old factory it must have been a old Winery factory i seen lots on champagne bottles all around and machines that looked broken, I suddenly hear a rattaling glass noise from the coner then look to see a almost drunken Grimmjow.

Grimmjow: walks up to me with a bottle in his hand and a huge grin and he looks down on me. " man..i never realize you were so sexy hime..i guess that stupid white dress was always on the way of your body but now..i can see everything..your legs..your waist..your breast.." Then he started walking toward me nearly stumping over on the way. When he reached to the mattress he stumbled on top of me and looked at me straight in the eyes, I have never felt much fear inside in my whole life his eyes are dark icy cold. I look ahead at Grimmjow and shiver in fear, I felt helpless there was nothing I could do I could use my Shun Shun Rika but..it wont work on him..what do I do!.

(ICHIGOS .P.O.V)

On the way to Uraharas shop I keep on thinking what did Grimmjow want with Orihime? why is he back here? what are his plans?. We finally reach Uraharas shop and explain what happened about Hime and Grimmjow.

Urahara: "So its true..Grimmjow has came back from Hueco Mundo."

Ichigo: Ichigos eyes widen and leans over the table. "you knew about this?! how come you didn't tell us before he came!"

Urahara: "relax relax I didn't know what his purpose was so I let it be plus its not right to just go up to a person and fight them without knowing what is their purpose here."

Ichigo: "HEs NOT A PERSON HES A ARRANCAR!! and hes out with my girl doing heaven knows what!!"

Urahara: "dont worry i'll track him fo-- ORIHIMES YOUR GIRL?!! SINCE WHEN?!!"*stands over me and widens his eyes with a big grin*

Ichigo: sighs. " can we please not change the subject we really need to find her!"

Urahara: grin and waves his fan on his face. "Aw come on man! tell me, how did u even get the balls to ask her out! "

Ichigo: "WILL YOU SHUT UP AND TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE!!!!"

Urahara:" ok gosh no need to scream Kurosaki i'll track her for u man!..sheesh..why do people always yell at me T_T "

Ichigo: "because your an annoying asshole who torcherd me and you thought you could get away with it."

Urahara: grins "but this annoying asshole helped u get your powers back"

Ichigo: eye twitches and slap my forehead "just look for her alright I'll tell u the details later.."

Urahara: ha! I thought that so..let me get started."

Its been an hour and Urahara still hasn't gave us any news..we could have tracked her with her riatsu but somehow we cant sense anything not even from grimmjow, its like hes hiding it or something. don't worry Orihime im coming for u.

(SOMEONES .P.O.V)

Grimmjow: hands are sliding up Orihimes skirt and slowly up to her chest then lays her shivering body down the mattress and begins to place kisses on her neck.

Orihime: "stop it! let me go Ichigo will kill you for sure!"

Grimmjow:" that's if he finds us".

Grimmjow begins to gently bite her neck and unbuttons her blouse and throws it aside. then caresses her breast from the outside of her bra..

(later)

Orihime was on the bed naked and crying under a satisfied Grimmjow with a smirk on his face but it wasn't enough until he had the main course.

Grimmjow: "now for my time to take what is rightfully mine. Are you ready for me?..ah your comments dont matter to me."

Orihime: "n..no!!!!! let me go LET ME GOOOO!!!!!"

Grimmjow: "now now don't worry your gonna love this feeling its gonna hurt a little but u will get over it"

he gently positions himself over u and enters the tip of her entrance then half- BAMMM!!!!!!

Ichigo comes over punching him on the face as crashes on the wall then picks him up by the shirt.

Ichigo : "WHAT THE HELL WERE U TRYING TO DO TO HER?!!!!!! TELL ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!!!"

ichigo punshes him once more and and few times more then kicks him then pins him on the wall with his Zanpacto on his neck.

Rukia: runs over to orihime and puts her a robe." are u okay orihime?!! im sorry we couldnt fnd u it was hard tracking him down!"

Ichigo "any last words before I kill you!!!!"

Grimmjow: "HA! your girlfriend was a good fuck!!!"

Ichigo: "DAMM YOU!!!" *Takes the sword and jams it to his stomach and blood splurts out

(uh oh ichigo is pissed off and grimmjow is near his death bed poor orihime shes scared to death)


End file.
